


Stone Can Be Broken

by tielan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Female Characters, Gen, Power Dynamics, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana has faced the wrath of gods and the bullets of men and still stands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Can Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizz_destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_destiny/gifts).



> Written for mizz_destiny for my [A Woman Walks Into A Bar](http://tielan.tumblr.com/post/39796891454/intoabar16women) challenge.

Diana has faced the wrath of gods and the bullets of men and still stands.

A dozen humans and their weapons are as nothing to her.

Yet when they are dealt with and down, still one more remains.

The woman she faces bears no arms, shows no signs of superhuman gifts. Yet there is power in the lancet gaze, authority in the tilt of the snow-haired head, and strength in the set of the shoulders.

“I’m not going to threaten you.” The tone is crisp, the voice husky with age; the vowels are well-rounded, and the words clipped. “Considering you’ve dispatched a dozen of my best agents, I’d be a fool to think anything we could bring to bear might outmatch you short of a nuclear warhead, and I wouldn’t bet on that either. What do you want, and what are your terms?”

This is the authority to do and command, a power that her mother would term ‘the power of Man’s World’ - and yet wielded by a woman whose physical stature is surely no indicator of her capabilities.

Diana bows, low – as to an authority, if not to an outright ruler.

“Sanctuary, if it is yours to give. On whatever terms retain me my freedom of mind and body and spirit, and these few things I claim my own.” She lifts her hands to show the wristlets granted to her by the gods, pushes back her hair to show the tiara that is her birthright.

Faded blue eyes survey her, still wary, but with growing curiosity. “What are you running from, then, that you need sanctuary?”

“My destiny,” Diana says.

_The future isn’t set in stone._  
 _But even if it was,_  
 _Stone can be broken._  
~ Lady Andrade, “ _Dragon Prince_ ” by Melanie Rawn ~

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing more interactions for the halfamoon celebration in early February, so if you have any interactions you'd like to see, go and leave a duo ([tumblr | ](http://tielan.tumblr.com/post/39796891454/intoabar16women)[dreamwidth](http://tielan.dreamwidth.org/630937.html) | [eljay](http://tielan.livejournal.com/647953.html)).
> 
> I've already written: [Kono & Ziva](http://tielan.tumblr.com/post/39827026038/konos-first-thought-upon-meeting-ziva-david-on), [Uhura & Zoe](http://tielan.tumblr.com/post/40321102032/guess-whos-coming-to-dinner-if-their-attackers), and have Maria & Faith, Maria & Zoe, Joan & Kono, and Maria & Jack O'Neill on the list.


End file.
